Countess
|release_date= October 25, 2016 |difficulty = Advanced |codename = Vamp |base_stat_basicdamage = 2 |base_stat_abilitydamage = 9 |base_stat_durability = 1 |base_stat_mobility = 7 |stat_base_health = 566 (+59.3) |stat_health_regen = 0.94 (+1) |stat_base_mana = 390 (+30) |stat_mana_regen = 1.7 (+0.1) |stat_ability_defense = 30 |stat_basic_defense = 13.6 (+2.3) |stat_basic_attack_damage = 52.9 (+2.1) |stat_attacks_per_second = 1.11 |stat_movement_speed = 655 }} The Countess is a burst caster whose greatest strengths are misdirection and unpredictability. Utilizing her abilities, Countess can quickly single out and assassinate a key target and vanish into the darkness. Abilities LMB = |attr1= Cleave Damage |attr1value= 10% }} |-| RMB = in a circle around her. Passive: Countess regains 2/5% of her every time she kills a Minion and 10/25% of her if she kills an enemy Hero. |attr1= Ability Damage |attr1value= 105/152/199/246 |attr2= Power Scaling |attr2value= 1.67 |attr3= Mana Cost |attr3value= 90/100/110/120 |attr4= Cooldown |attr4value= 6 |attr5= Health on Minion Kill |attr5value= 2/3/4/5% |attr6= Health on Hero Kill |attr6value= 10/15/20/25% }} |-| Q = and applying a 42/51% Slow for 1.5 second. If the target is a lane minion it is executed. Retrigger within 3 seconds to return to original position. |attr1= Movement Speed Slow |attr1value= 42/45/48/51% |attr2= Duration |attr2value= 1.5 |attr3= Ability Damage |attr3value= 70/105/140/175 |attr4= Power Scaling |attr4value= 1.25 |attr5= Mana Cost |attr5value= 80 |attr6= Cooldown |attr6value= 8 |attr7= Range |attr7value = 850 }} |-| E = to all enemies in the Area of Effect. |attr1= Ability Damage |attr1value= 140/240/340/440 |attr2= Power Scaling |attr2value= 3.55 |attr3= Mana Cost |attr3value= 110/120/130/140 |attr4= Cooldown |attr4value= 8 }} |-| R = . Countess is locked down for the duration of the attack. |attr1= Ability Damage |attr1value= 322/468/614 |attr2= Power Scaling |attr2value= 5.22 |attr3= Mana Cost |attr3value= 120/180/240 |attr4= Cooldown |attr4value= 100/80/60 |attr5= Stun Duration |attr5value= 0.75 |attr6=Range |attr6value=500 }} Background *Remembers every meal she has ever had; taste, smell, and texture. *None have ever traveled to her lands, yet none doubt her claim to nobility. *Seeks that which is greater than herself, and believes she has found it. Emotes quotes *Courting her prey over the centuries, Countess has perfected the art of invitation. *"Whenever that creature laughs, someone is going to die." - Terra *Countess does not tolerate foolishness. *On rare occasions, Countess will dance for others to put them in a more pliable mood. Extra lore *Countess is seeking something from Sevarog. (revealed by Epic) *Had a showdown against Terra. Ruled the city of Velikov. (revealed in Tales of Agora) “When a provincial noblewoman jumped from a high bridge and hit the water far below, she was found beneath the depths by a dark spirit, and emerged the next morning with cold skin and a strange hunger. She returned to the court that had ended her life and became its sinister ruler as the Countess.” Gallery Skins Images Countess_concept_art.jpg|''A life that doesn’t end has a deep past.'' (concept art) Comtesse (teaser).jpg|''Her hunger is eternal.'' (teaser picture) Comtesse.jpg|Countess main picture Comtesse (avatar).png|Former in-game avatar Videos |-| Countess Announce = |-| Countess Overview = |-| Countess Skins = |-| Countess Voice Lines = Change Log Category:Heroes Category:Melee Category:Assassin Category:Advanced Category:Burst Category:Sieger Category:Ganker Category:Durable